The present disclosure relates to an integrated assembly type grass protection mat and a method of constructing the same, and more particularly to an integrated assembly type grass protection mat by which convenience in replacement, construction and control by a user are improved, and a method of constructing the same.
In a growth area for grass, such as a golf course, a lawn, grassplot in a park, etc., the grass is continuously trampled down and damaged by people, vehicles and the like, and therefore renovation of grass is a considerable expense.
Accordingly, a grass protection mat has been constructed in the growth area for grass to prevent the grass from being damaged and buffer a load even though it is continuously trampled down by people, vehicles and the like.
A conventional grass protection mat has been published in Korean Patent No. 10-0898546. The Korean Patent No. 10-0898546 discloses a grass protection mat which is easy to connect neighboring mats and is prevented from subsidence due to a load. This grass protection mat basically includes a body, a rug, a projection pillar, a buffering wing, and an outer frame.
In terms of constructing such a conventional grass protection mat on the ground, a mat coupling tool (for example, a fastening peg member such as an iron pin or the like) is generally provided to couple and fasten the grass protection mat to the ground. The mat coupling tool has a fastening pin structure to be fastened to the ground, and a pillar structure to be stuck in the ground by driving each fastening pin downward from an upper side of the mat.
However, such a fastening pin structure not only needs excessive force for every coupling tool since the coupling tool has to be pressed against or driven into the ground from above, but also has difficulty in construction since it takes long time in the construction.
Further, when it is desired to replace the mat with another mat or move the mat due to a change of season or ground, the constructed mat coupling tool has to be first pulled out and removed. Therefore, it is not easy to separate the mat.
In particular, most of conventional grass protection mats have had a horizontal expansion mat structure in which an edge connection member is used as a hook fastener to continuously couple the mats. However, even in this mat structure, a separate mat coupling tool such as a fastening pin and the like has to be driven into the ground through a connection hole of the edge connection member. Thus, there are difficulties in construction, and it is not easy to assemble and disassemble the mats.
Besides, when external force caused by people's feet or the like is repetitively applied to the mat coupling tool, it may be shaken and gradually pulled out. Therefore, there is a problem that people may fall over a partially protruding coupling tool.
Further, in a structure of connecting the mats through a hook fastener instead of the mat coupling tool, inconvenience in control by a user, for example, causing a user's hand to hurt, involving more cumbersome operations, or the like in using the hook fastener while connecting the mats, has not been improved yet.